


Повесть о леди Фомор

by Lady_Ges



Series: Инари [6]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда те, кого давно похоронили, возвращаются к нашим дверям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Повесть о снах

Схватки пророков на самом деле совершенно не зрелищны.  
Как и всегда, когда дерутся насмерть.   
Кроуфорд благостно улыбается за утренним кофе, вздыхает и сетует на окружающих его несусветных жаворонков. Так проще скрыть, что просыпаться день ото дня все труднее, а сон выматывает больше, чем дневная суета.   
Днем еще можно занять голову и руки сотней мелких и важных дел.   
Ночью он остается один на один с паутиной вероятностей, на которой кто-то упорно выплетает Айе смерть.   
Кроуфорд не согласен.   
Хороший пророк не просто видит будущее. Хороший пророк его творит. Увеличить на долю процента возможность вытащить правильную карту, свернуть в нужную сторону. Или уменьшить. По обстоятельствам.   
Незаметно, неощутимо, неизбежно сводя к нужному итогу.   
Он не видит противника, но, каждый раз погружаясь в пронизанную холодными нитями не-случившегося черноту, чувствует его руку, видит его ходы в мельчайших развилках. Чувствует липкую паутину обреченности, которая все теснее сплетается вокруг Айи.   
И, глупость какая, кажется себе храбрым Сэмом из книги для взрослых детей, продирающимся сквозь паучье логово.   
Айя, конечно, замечает. И усталость, и мешки под глазами. И крепчайший кофе каждое утро. Брэд легко улыбается и талантливо врет. Про сложности с текущим делом, особенности работы дара и про жаворонков.  
Все равно не сможет помочь. Так пусть хоть не мешает.   
Хорошо, что следы инъекций под коленом видны куда меньше, чем на локтевом сгибе.


	2. Повесть о союзниках.

Фри умеет ждать.   
Да и как не научиться, когда тело сковывает неподвижность, а время насмешливым, говорливым ручьем течет мимо. Не задевая даже, только маня воспоминанием прохлады на языке, терпким и густым ароматом цветущего разнотравья.   
Холодное железо на запястьях сковывает, разъедает кожу, сочится в кровь, привязывает накрепко к телу - суетному, смертному. К игре, внезапно ставшей смертельной ловушкой.   
Человеческое, живое, не важное - тает, уходит в небыль, оставляя единственное имя: Мишель. Ключ к замку, магическая нить - выйдешь из лабиринта туманных снов, если только хватит сил потянуть. То, что полнит его - черная, глухая, болотная вода, чавкающая, бездонная трясина, в которой без следа тонут звуки, краски, запахи. Она все время голодна без жертвенной, живой человеческой крови. Не считать же людьми тех, прогнивших, искореженных изнутри, кого ему изредка случается убивать? Они лишь распаляют жажду.   
Поэтому, когда тишину серого камня разрывают крики и кислый пороховой чад, Фри закрывает глаза, готовясь к рывку. Черное солнце вошло в зенит. Год повернулся.

Что смертным до дану?   
Детям - дворцы в полых холмах, танцы до утра и чудеса, рыцари и прекрасные леди.   
Взрослым - баньши, да Бенни, прачка у ручья - успеешь прильнуть к груди, останешься в живых.   
Фри молчит и перетасовывает колоду. Память иногда - чертовски странная штука.   
Мир меняется, так почему не должны меняться его хранители?   
Скромный паб "Котел Дагды" едва ли не старше самого Винчестера. Рос и перестраивался вместе с ним, поднимаясь после пожаров и погромов, мимикрируя под модные веяния. Неизменной оставалась разве что вывеска – кособокий таз, кое-как нарисованный на полированой доске, да посетители.   
И эль. Густой, темный, горький, как запах дыма над вересковой пустошью, сладкий и хмельной, как багульниковый мед.   
Последнее, на фоне помоев, именуемых бутылочным пивом, радует. Настолько, что Фри даже задерживается у барной стойки. Хозяйка, рыжая, смешливая, смотрит понимающе и наливает второй стакан, прежде чем кивнуть в сторону задних комнат в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.   
Фри очень надеется, что ему, по старой дружбе, не откажут в ответах. Или хотя бы выслушают.   
Он слишком явно чувствует обреченность, паучьей сетью раскинутую над командой. Видит, как любовник командира, еще не сид, уже не человек, с каждым утром все тяжелее поднимается с кровати. Знает, что симпатичные японки, только недавно прибывшие познакомиться с английскими красотами, уже мертвы. И через пару дней местные зеленые устроят истерику вокруг истерзанных лисьих трупиков.   
А колода упорно открывает Силу.   
Их нынешний враг - не человек. Фри нужны ответы. И союзники, если верны слухи о женщине, по прозвищу Война.


	3. Повесть о врагах.

Она говорит на нескольких языках.  
Она умеет с первого взгляда определять возраст невнятных черепков в антикварных лавках, и без специальной экспертизы может сказать, большая часть того, что выставлено за стеклами - подделка. Когда грубая, когда - не очень.  
Но кто будет слушать рассуждения шлюхи о природе антиквариата и фарфоре эпохи Цинь?   
Море больше не бьется в ее виски беспокойной, недовольной громадой. Не поет на ухо о несбыточном.   
Однажды ее вышвырнут.   
Она не сомневается.   
Прошлое - уродливо-пестрое прошлое жжет спину светом софитов, похотливо-жадными взглядами толпы.   
Женщину, однажды танцевавшую у шеста, трудно обвинить в излишней целомудренности. Она делала все, чтобы выжить.   
И продолжает.   
Улыбается, гнется, готовит ужин, молчит.   
Начала бы вить свое гнездо, но содержанкам не положены гнезда. Исключительно страусиные перья на шляпках. Или боа - тут уже как заказчику больше нравится.   
Она... благодарит.  
Как умеют благодарить те, кто никогда не были людьми.   
Руны падают на тонкое льняное полотно, тонкая кисточка свивает спирали узоров в придорожной пыли. И конкуренты исчезают - внезапно и кроваво, а удача не отворачивает лицо.   
Однажды ее вышвырнут, да.   
Но до этого - надо успеть раздать все долги.   
Тем, кто вытащил ее, чудом выжившую в пожаре на складах, с того света. Тем, кто после этого продал ее, беспомощную, в бордель.   
Тому, кто выкупил ее оттуда, дав время прийти в себя.   
В ответ на потоки бешеной, женской ненависти она только улыбается.   
Ей некуда идти.   
Но это не проблема пришедшей - красивой, богатой, чистой. Пришедшая, законная супруга, в своем праве презирать и ненавидеть подобранную мужем из милосердия шваль, которая слишком забылась и решила, что тоже имеет право на существование. Да еще и рядом с достойным человеком.   
Она не утруждает себя вещами. Скидывает в сумочку пару пачек обезболивающего и салфетки для рук. Оставляет в шкатулке с украшениями мобильник и выданные ей банковские карточки.   
Это не глупая гордость проигравшей.   
Так надо - уходить не прощаясь. Разрывая все связи и способы отследить.   
Ей без надобности чужой муж.   
И грядущие чужие проблемы. Долг выплачен сполна. 

Зеленые холмы Эрин возвращают ей самое себя.   
Кто не уезжал навечно из дома за чужой жизнью - тому не понять, каким сладким может быть возвращение. Даже если возвращаешься совсем ненадолго.   
Море снова с ней, соленое, как человеческая кровь, безумное и бушующее.   
Бьется в виски, качает на волнах, ведет руку в схватках, принимает в себя предназначенные ей пули.   
Люди все так же готовы платить за жизнь своих врагов.   
Люди не меняются.   
Последний заказ она выслеживает долго, очень долго. Торгуется с ввязавшимися дану, которым зачем-то не все равно, убирает пару попавших под руку лисиц, благо, за жизнь чужаков не придется платить виры. Плетет кружево из обреченности и беды, чувствуя, как нить судьбы то и дело норовит ускользнуть из пальцев.   
У загнанного в угол мальчишки алые волосы, бледная кожа и нездешний разрез глаз.   
У загнанного в угол мальчишки за спиной - беспомощный напарник.   
А еще - от него пахнет морем. Ее морем - холодным, штормовым, безумным, вечно голодным.   
Она не помнит имени и лица - но ошибиться невозможно. Вот оно - дитя ее крови. Побратим, сумевший принять добровольно отданную силу. Демон и лисий выкормыш.   
Она только ухмыляется весело и безумно, стреляет в воздух, разбивая последнюю лампу.   
Разворачивается, открывая беззащитную спину.   
В конце концов, какая разница, кого убивать - заказчика или цель?


	4. Повесть о родственных чувствах

Два дня, с той самой злополучной миссии Айя мучается подозрениями и неопределенностью.   
Почему их не добили?   
Возможно ли, что он ошибся?   
Возможно ли, что она выжила?   
Кроуфорд, которого некстати отпускают связанные с очередным заказом проблемы, перестает ползать по дому сонной осенней мухой и жмурится, слушая официальную версию происшедшего. Но молчит.   
Айе совершенно не хочется знать, какими вопросами разразится это задумчивое молчание. Он не готов к еще одному сеансу воспоминаний. И уже почти подумывает об осиновых кольях и серебре – как в очередном сериале Мишеля. Европейская нечисть – европейские методы.   
К счастью, обнаруживается, что кто-то за неделю извел месячный запас кофе. Пополнить который можно только в Лондоне. Кто Айя такой, чтобы вставать между любовником и его понтами?   
Особенно сейчас, когда Айе необходимо посидеть в тишине. Адреналин, хреновое освещение, раненый Кэн, две безумные недели до того. Он вполне мог ошибиться.  
Он обознался.   
Айя еще успевает заснуть с этой уверенностью.   
Успевает даже проснуться и дойти до кухни.   
Удобно устроившаяся за столом женщина приветливо улыбается ему, машет ладонью. Не опускает пистолет, нацеленный на прижавшуюся к мойке Куруми.   
Замерший напротив Фри по-собачьи скалится, готовый в любое мгновение прыгнуть, в клочки разорвать угрозу.   
Дальше заниматься самообманом глупо. Айя сглатывает и поводит плечами, будто стряхивая старую память о беспомощности.   
Это она. Та… женщина. Только теперь во взгляде нет безумия, волосы обстрижены слишком коротко и небрежно, топорщатся в стороны птичьими перьями, вместо камуфляжа – джинсы и растянутый серый свитер.   
Глупо, наверно, спрашивать, как она выжила в эпицентре взрыва и почему пришла сегодня.   
А они – без оружия.   
Самоубийственная беспечность.   
\- Отзови своего пса, брат. Я пришла с миром. – Пистолет скользит по столешнице и с глухим стуком падает на пол. – Я чту древние обычаи, брат.   
Фри явственно расслабляется, и это знак куда более важный, чем любые слова и выброшенное оружие. Хоть кто-то ориентируется в происходящем.   
Айя отодвигает табуретку, демонстративно игнорируя скрип ножек по кафельному полу, садится напротив, глаза в глаза. Мимо проскальзывает Куруми, пулей вылетает из кухни.   
Умница девочка.   
\- Я пришла с извинениями. – Взмах руки в сторону холодильника. – И головой твоего врага.   
\- Ценный дар.   
Который лучше бы незаметно убрать из дома до того, как Куруми начнет готовить завтрак.   
Говорить вроде бы не о чем, хотя на кончике языка вертятся вопросы.  
Почему сейчас?   
Где была раньше?   
Как сумела выжить?   
Что намерена делать?   
\- Мисс, не обращайте внимания на Айю. Он ничего не понимает в женщинах. – Вплывающий на кухню Хлоэ сияет дружелюбной улыбкой и чуть придерживает полу халата. – Командир, почему ты до сих пор прятал от нас такую красоту?   
Умный мальчик. Прекрасное чувство момента. Айя почти готов занести ему благодарность в личное дело.   
\- Меня называют Белла. Белль. – Ответная улыбка все еще настороженная.   
«Я забыла свое имя» - отдается в памяти.   
Хлоэ успокоительно жужжит что-то светское про погоду и кофе.   
Айя обнимает ладонями чашку чая, молчит и очень жалеет об отсутствии любовника.


End file.
